Give up and Live
by Addictionsweet
Summary: Levihan I was thinking about making a continuation of their bed scene *wink wink* Leave some review or comment if you want the continuation, it will be rate M for sure :'p Anyway, enjoy


Hanji was staring at the window. She let her mind drift away. Two days ago, she makes a mistake. A mistake that almost cost her .

There was a knock on the door and in a few seconds, the door flung open. Hanji turn her head to see who come and decided to stop by. She give him a smile. It was Levi.. The last person she wanted to see.

Levi was holding a tray of food.

"Here. Eat up".

His voice was as harsh as ever even when he was trying to be gentle. He place the tray in front of her. Hanji was staring at the food. She doesn't feel like eating. She have lost her appetite ever since she woke up in this room. "I don't feel like eating."

"Eat. You haven't eat in two days. I'm not leaving until you finish that food.", Levi pull a chair and sit next to her bed.

Slowly, she took the spoon . Each and everytime she swallowed the food, it taste bitter. She felt like throwing up. Glancing at the person next to her, she force herself to eat and swallowed as much as she can. Without her noticing it, the bowl was empty. She ate the whole thing. She took the glass of water and drink it up.

"Thank you.. for bringing the food. You should go now, I need my rest". Levi was staring at her, watching her slowly lay down and closed her eyes. He picked up the tray and exit the room without saying anything.

As soon as the door shut, Hanji open her eyes. She let out a sigh. It hurts. It hurts to be in the same room with him. She can't face him knowing that he almost die because of her. She can't face anyone for what she have done. For the first time in her life.. She give up..

She didn't notice when did she fall asleep but as she open her eyes, she felt something warm on her hands. Her eyes widened. Why is he here? Levi was holding her hand even when he have fallen asleep right next to her. "How long have he been here? How long did I sleep?", Hanji asked herself.

She slowly sit up so she wouldn't make too much movement. She looked out of the windows. It was dark. Is it night? Levi starting to move. He's awake. Hanji tried to pulled her hand out of his grasp but before she could even do that, Levi hold it tighter. His face was covered by his hands. She can't even see his face.

"Er.. Le-.. Levi.."

"Just a minute". Hanji stop moving. She let out a sigh. She doesn't know what to do.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Hanji startled. She knew he would notice it. "I'm not.. I just… I don't feel like meeting anyone.."

"Including me?".

"Especially you". Hanji was at loss of words. "How long have you been staying here?"

"Ever since you fall asleep.. Watching you sleep.."

"That sound like a psycho stalker.."

Levi lift his head and looking at Hanji. Hanji notice he was looking directly at her. She quickly looked down trying to avoid his gaze. She's getting nervous.

"Hanji". Hanji sit still , not making any movement and just stare down on the blanket that was covering her body. She could feel he was caressing her hands.

"Why won't you looked at me?.." Hanji felt like crying. She bit her lower lip to hold back her tears.

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. Accident could hap-"

" Why did you guys save me?", she cut him off before he could finished his sentence.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Isn't it obvious? Do you just leave your comrades if you saw them dying?". There was an anger in his voice.

"You should! You should just leave me there!".

"Hanji!", Levi raise his voice. He doesn't like when people talks about dying. Why do you want to die when other people want to live. "Stop blaming yourself! Stop punishing yourself! It's not your fault! It was just an accid-"

"It wasn't an accident! It wasn't.. an accident..", Hanji was shaking. She pulled her hands out of Levi grasp. She covered her face trying to forget everything. Trying to hold back her tears.

"It wasn't an accident.. I was trying to killed myself..". Levi froze in place. He was shocked. He never knew he would heard this from Hanji mouth. "Why?"

"My head wasn't clear that day . Trying to figure out why does titan even exist.. How did they exist.. Why do we have to fight them.. I just couldn't find an answer.. I encountered a group of titans. Two or three of them.. But… at that time.. I didn't notice.. There was an abnormal one.. It came flying to me.. I was caught off guard.. I don't know why.. I couldn't move.. It was getting closer.. Then…."

Hanji felt choked.. She couldn't.. She take a deep breath..

"There was a girl.. I don't know who she is.. She came in front of me and push me away.. Both of us fell down to the ground. What am I doing? Why didn't I fight it?.. She took my hand and we run to find a hiding place.. I asked her.. why did she do that.. why did she save me.. she should've save herself. She said.. "I want squad leader Hanji to stay alive.. I really respect you. I want you to fight.. You did so much for the sake of humanity.. That's why even if I died saving you from the titan, as long as you keep fighting, I don't mind dying for the sake of humanity." I was amazed.. Before I could say anything, a titan came crashing at us.. She push me away.. Letting herself take the hit.. She was being eaten.. I just stand there.. watching she break into pieces.. The last word that I could hear she said… "Squad Leader.. Run… and live..". One drop of her blood fell on my cheek. As if I just woke up from a dream, I took my blade out and flying to slaughtered the titan. My mind was empty.. I just want to killed.. each.. and everyone of it.. I lose it.. I slaughtered every single one of them without even thinking about myself or anyone else.. Even when there was nothing around, I flew away to find one.. In the end, my tank was out of gas and I fell down.. Every inch of my body hurts. I broke my left arm. My head hurts.. There was blood coming out of my head.. My cheek was slit with the blade.. ". Hanji tears slowly roll down on her cheek.. She starting to cry..

"Hanji", Levi try to reach for her but he stop when she started to speak again.

"As I was laying down on the ground alone with nobody around, I was thinking about dying.. With no blades to fight back and no fuel, I let myself rest on the cold hard ground.. However, I do realized that I can run.. I can run with my feet, leave all my gear and run back to the quarter.. But somehow, I felt soo tired.. I felt like I have enough of this. I did my research every single day but I've got nothing. There's no answer to this madness.. I have this thought that if I die now, I've got nothing to lose.. because I'm here all alone.. Knowing that is the end, I closed my eyes and let everything go.. Forget about everything.. I give up.."

With one strong move, Levi pull her closer to him and hug her. He hug her really tight and not letting her go.

"I heard your voice.. Screaming my name.. It brings me back to my sense.. I.. I don't want to die.. I don't want to die in vain.. I don't want to die without a fight.. I… I also.. I also want to live.. I want to live!". Hanji hug him back and cry. The room was filled with the sound of her crying.

"The reason why.. Mike, Erwin and I came to save you because… we know you were still alive and we know that nobody want to die . Everyone want to live. We wouldn't leave anyone out there. Even when all the titans came running towards you, we want you to live. We know you want to live. I know you want live and.. I won't let you die.. I won't..". Levi move slowly and place his hands on her cheeks.

"You look so ugly when you crying like this". Levi leans in and kiss her.

Hanji closed her eyes and feel the warmth of his lips on top of her. When their lips parted, Levi pulled her back into his arms. Hanji could smell his scent. She feel safe. She smiled. "Thank you, Levi".

Hanji felt a lot better on the next morning. She even finished her food with a smiled. Mobilt feels a little weird with her behavior but he's glad that the squad leader starting to smile again.

"Hanji, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling better. It might take some time for my left arm to healed but I'm okay.", Hanji gave Erwin a big smile. Erwin and Mike came to visit today and he was happy to see Hanji getting better.

"Ah! Before I forgot.. Erwin, thank you for saving me. Mike too. If it weren't for you guys, I might not be here today."

Erwin exchange glances with Mike. "You should thanked Levi for it. He was quite persistent", Erwin let out a small laugh

"Erm? What do you mean?", Hanji thought that Erwin was the one who gives out the order to find her.

"After hearing from some squad that they saw you flew away and nowhere to be found, Mike and I went all over the town to find you. However, we couldn't find anything. We couldn't find you and it's getting dark. It's hard looked around in the dark so I decided we starting the search early in the morning but Levi was against it.

"We have to find Hanji! We can't just leave her out there!She might be devoured by the stupid titan!"

"It's getting dark, our sight is limited in the dark when we are using the maneuver gears. We're going 's an order! We start the search early tomorrow morning"

"Tch!If you want to go back, go.I'm not leaving until she's found.", Levi flew away.

"Levi!",Erwin let out a sigh."Mike, we're going after 're going to find Hanji. Let's go!"

Levi search starting to get 's almost continued his search when suddenly he catch a glimpse of someone laying down on the ground.'That looks like Hanji'.He flew to that direction immediately. He was was her.

"Levi!".Levi turn around to see Mike and Erwin."That's Hanji.", Levi pointing at her.

"Is she stil-".

"She's still alive!I'm going to save her!"

"Wait! There's a group of titans coming this we want to save her we have less than 10 minutes to grab her", Mike explained.

"Are you sure she's still alive?It could that was just a corpse.", Erwin need to take precaution to make sure all of them make it alive.

"Of course she is! Even if it was her corpse, I'm taking it back with me. If that shitty glasses was still breathing but she's taking her sweet time laying there, I'm really going to kill her. HANJI! ", Levi scream her name and shoot his gear to save her.

"Thanks to Levi persistent, we manage to find and save you. So most of the credit should be given to him." Erwin give her a small smile

"He did that? He didn't tell me that", Hanji pout

"He always try his best to hide is affection when it's clearly that he's in lo-"

"Erwin!", Levi called out from the door holding some paper. Hanji suddenly felt shy and fluttered to meet him after what Erwin have told her.

Erwin get up from his chair as Levi handed the paper to him. "Here's my paper work. I'm done with it"

"Good. That was fast. Anyway, I'm going back to my office. See you later , Hanji. Take care of your health. Let's go , Mike". Hanji waves at Erwin and Mike as they exit and close the door.

Levi turn around staring at Hanji. Hanji was smiling. "What did Erwin told you just now?"

"Eh? Nothing.. He just told me how sweet you are when you save me", she gave him a wide smile.

"Really? That guy should just shut his mouth." Levi walks closer and stand next to her.

"Thank you.. for everything", Hanji gives him a sweet smile

Levi leans in closer and gently kiss her. Hanji was surprised. She was caught off-guard but she let him gently devoured her lips. When they parted, she let out a small giggle. Levi could be very gentle sometimes.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy to know how much you actually love me but too chicken to tell me"

Levi glared at her. He walked to the door and locked it. He loosen up his cravat and take it off. He started to open up the first two button of his shirt and walked closer to her.

"What are you doing?", Hanji getting a little bit nervous.

"I'm going to show you how much I love you". Levi push her down and getting on the bed so he could be on top of her.

"Levi.. Wait-"

"What? Are you chicken out?". Levi hands slowly touching her stomach and trace it up to her chest.

"You're a naughty boy", Hanji touch his nose to tease him.

"I'm not a boy but I am naughty", Levi leans down and kiss her passionately. Hanji wraps her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. It was a good day to be alive.


End file.
